DGrayMan Story
by BlackCrescentMoon16
Summary: Allen has a sister that comes to visit. But what if that sister has some secrets that that only a few know about. She also knows something about Allen's Innocence that he doesn't. R&R!


**Chapter 1: Sister**

A young girl stood in front of Allen. She has long black hair, that's up in a silver ribbon, and moon silver eyes. She's wearing a typical black and gold general exorcist outfit, black leggings, and black boots. The right sleeve of the outfit is wide and she has black gloves on her hands. She has a pack on her right hip and a black and silver sword across her back.

"Akina?" Allen asked. The girl nodes.

"Do you want to see me again, Allen?" Akina asks.

"Well, if you want to see me again, regain your anti-Akuma weapon," she says. "Remember the words that I told you: Trust and love with all your heart."

With that she faded.

"Akina! Wait!" Allen called out.

Allen opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. Allen sat up and looked at his wrapped hand. He was in the Asian Branch of the Dark Order. He had his left arm taken off when a Noah "destroyed" his anti-Akuma weapon.

Really, his weapon went to a state where it looks like mist. Yesterday he had been trying to regain his left arm, as well as his anti-Akuma weapon.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said a voice.

Allen looked to his right. A girl was standing at the open doorway. The girl had brunet hair that's in two braids. She is wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

"Oh, Lou Fa," Allen said in surprise.

"We're going to start up today with getting your anti-Akuma weapon back," Lou Fa explained with a smile.

"Okay," Allen said.

Allen got his shirt on and followed Lou Fa down the large hallway to two large doors. In front of the doors, waiting for them, were six people.

One of the six was the leader of the Asian Branch of the Dark Order, Bak Chan. The second was the guardian of the Asian Branch, Fou. The third was Bak's assistant, Mr. Wong. The last two were form the science department, Rikei and Shifu. Inside the two doors are the particles of Allen's anti-Akuma weapon.

"Are you ready, Allen?" Fou asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Allen replied.

"Hmm," Fou responded. _'Something's different, he seems more__determined.'_

The girl from his dream flashed in his head. _'I will see you again,'_ he thought.

"Lets go in an get started," Bak announced. Everyone nodded.

The doors opened and they walked in. The same particles were there. Bak and Allen looked at each other and then nodded. Allen walked into the center of the room. He raised the stub of his left arm and closed his eyes. Another flash of the girl from his dreams went through his head. He opened his eyes.

"Innocence Activate!" he exclaimed.

The particles started to form a claw in front of the stub. But then it started to fad.

_'Please,'_ he thought. _'I want to see her again.'_ Tears stared to forming his eyes and went down his face. "I want to see her!"

"What's he talking about?" Rikei asked.

"I don't know," Bak replied.

"Look!" Fou shouted. She pointed to Allen.

The particles were all coming together and surrounding the stub. They made an arm and, finally, attached to him. Allen did it! He got his arm back! Allen stared at his left arm, he couldn't believe it.

"Allen! You did it!" Lou Fa exclaimed.

They all ran up to him. They were saying, "You did it! You did it!" Allen still couldn't believe it. But there was something different about his arm.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Something's different," Allen replied still looking at his arm.

"What's different?" Bak asked.

They all, suddenly, heard clapping. They looked at the two closed doors. Someone was standing in the shadows. The clapping stopped.

"It feels different because you've unlocked the next stage of the weapon," the person said.

"By the sound of the voice, I'd say the person's a girl," Shifu whispered.

"Who are you?" Bak questioned. "How'd you get in here?"

"I came though the doors," the girl replied. "As for who I am, Allen should recognize me." She stepped out from the shadows.

She is wearing a black and gold general exorcist outfit, black leggings, and boots. She has long black hair, that's up in a silver ribbon, and moon silver eyes. The right sleeve is wide and she has black gloves on her hands. She has a pack on her right hip and black and moon silver sword across her back.

Allen gasped. It was the girl from his dream! Lou Fa looked from the girl to Allen.

"A-Akina?" Allen asked his voice cracking.

They all looked at Allen in surprise. Allen took a step forward. Then he broke out into a run. He ran into the girl's arms and hugged her. Allen was also crying.

"I did it Akina," he said still crying. "I got my anti- Akuma weapon back."

"Yes, you did," Akina replied. "I'm proud of you and I'm sure mother and father would be proud as well."

They let go. Everyone else walked up to them.

"Allen, who is this?" Bak asked.

"Everyone this is my older sister, Akina," Allen announced.

"But what is she doing in a general's outfit?" Fou asked. "Also, what's she doing here?"

"I'll explain," Akina replied. "But first, let's get something to eat, K?"

"All right," Allen said excitedly. He hadn't eaten breakfast. With that they left to go to the cafeteria.


End file.
